Girl Night Out
by HussleGirl87
Summary: Sookie and Lorelai are both pregnant Sookie is about to pop Lorelai is hiding her pregnancy for Luke scared to tell him. when they had their "Girls Night Out" Sookie with some help from Rory. its a short story. I write for fun I own nothing.


_**AN: I would like to think lorelaidanesfan the ideas and had to slow down and to write my story. it was very helpful. i hope this time i did better this time with the shorty store. Sorry it took so long been busy and having computer trouble now since this story is over with now i can finish Now or Never Review How you enjoy thanks so much to everyone.**_

Girls Night Out

Sookie walked out for the Kitchen to check on the booking at the Inn. Lorelai standing by the computer on the phone looking over books set a reservation we are full for next two months she tells Sook as hang up. Sookie clapped her hands in excitement looking over things notice her slight more paled friend holding on the counter you okay?

Lorelai oh yea I am fine it's just something that will go away in a few months, just got a little dizzy.

Sookie still looking at the screen as her friend talked. You didn't tell me we have vegetarian are book while gone ugh. Wait did you say dizzy are you pregnant?

I'm pregnant I can't even tell Luke he still so mad at me.

LUKE going to be a daddy? He will be amazing dad. Hun you need to tell him before you show or before Patty or and Babette get a whiff of your pregnancy. What are you doing tonight?

I not going to Friday night dinner at the parents I'm staying in watch a move with my feet up. I'm two and half months I was going to tell him after the wedding of my parents I found out that morning mom have ruin my life.

It's not ruined hun it's just began you and Luke can work this out. How about the two preggers go out on the town and party like we did before we got preggers get.

Lorelai let out a laugh I can't beat that we can do that.

Good see you tonight at 7 as she dance back to the kitchen.

Lorelai went home to get ready and take a much needed nap this time around she not 16 anymore and her baby telling her to lay down and sleep. She lay on the sofa as her phone rings she picked it up hello

Emily Lorelai it's your mother

Lorelai hangs up the phone looks down at her stomach and rubbed it I will keep you safe form your grandma and make sure your father in your life.

Rory walked in the house to fine her mom napping on the sofa peaceful with her hand resting on the stomach mom I'm home.

Lorelai wakes up rubbing her eyes looking at her daughter who pulling 4 laundry bags into the house. Getting up off the sofa hey kid I have 20 for you. Are you good for gas I can give you 40 bucks.

Mom do I really look broke.

Yea a little honey I can tell your my daughter I want to help you.

Rory smiled thanks mom now I need to get ready for dinner with grandparents.

Have fun shit I need to get ready for girls night out with Sook.

Both Gilmore girls went up to the master room and went to the closet and started to look for dressed Rory in a pink dress and black crop jacket. Lorelai found a pair of jeans that fit her a little loses in the front greenish blue shirt and matching jacket with an emerald dragonfly pen in the collar.

Lorelai looks at her daughter that looks good on you.

Rory said thanks its yours you looks good too mom

Thanks in a few months I'll be big as a house.

You will look beautiful you are carrying my little sister or brother. I must go so I won't be late to the grandparents you and Sook have fun.

You have fun too as she walks down stair as Rory runs out the front door looking down at her flat stomach with a smile saying I will fix this baby soon picking up her peruse and head out the house locking her door as her bestie pulls up Lorelai walks over to the car hoping in Hey Sook we are we going to?

Sookie who was dressed a pink shirt with flowers paten all over looking at her friend with a smile with her hand resting on her big stomach it's up to you.

Lorelai sighs well drinking out

Yea it is we still can have fun. Oo what about KC? Sookie said

I'm not in the mood for singing Lorelai said

How about dancing ? Sookie asked

What your feet hun? Lorelai said

They are sllowen and hurt Sookie sighs

I got it how about we go inside order food watch a Star is Born I own all three version of the movie.

Sookie cheers as she cuts her car off getting out with Lorelai says lets starts with Barbara Streisand.

They walked in Lorelai picked the phone hands to Sook say oreder pizza and Chinese's Sookie does just that as Lorelai pulls out the VCR place it in the player and start the pay button and joins her friend on the sofa. While they watched to movie and wait for the food Lorelai pause the movie got the food and paid for it and came back once she smelled the Chinese food she bolted for downstairs bathroom threw up and came back to fine Sookie looking at her.

When are you going to tell Luke hun?

I don't know as she sits back down you can eat that his child seems not to like the smell of it. I know he needs to know before Patty and Babette finds out and tell him and the whole town.

Sookie start to eat saying you should tell him tonight as the movie still playing.

Lorelai take a bite of the pizza you are right but how I never been scared on saying anything to anyone. It's hard for me to tell Luke. He won't even talk to me I should have gave him the time he needed. I didn't I wanted to tell him right away about our baby as she place a hand on her stomach who love to keep mommy from eating her junk food.

After the first movie ended they finished dinner the girls headed over to Weston for desert, there they order pie to eat with tea when someone who works there says hi to her nice seeing you twice in one day.

Sookie pouts I was trying to take you someplace where you didn't go too.

It's okay a girl have to eat.

Then Rory walked into Weston sitting down with her mom and Sookie.

How was dinner sweets Lorelai asked as she took a bite of pie?

Sookie offer her slice to Rory which rory took.

Rory sighs it was bad. I bearly talked to grandma she got upset I got upset and told her how I felt about what she did to you and Luke and let it slipped about the uh as looks around to make sure no one was listening

Lorelai gasp said NOOOOOOOOOOO loundly know what Rory was about to say to her.  
Sookie shook her head. You need to tell him.

Rory agrees said you are like what 2 or 3 months

Lorelai looked at her daughter shhhh and gave her a look.

They left Weston.

Rory looked at her mom when they got home tell him. What are you scared of

Lorelai looks at Rory with tears. I don't know wish mom just left us alone he would know about the baby we could be making plans for a wedding or something. I don't want to be a single mom again. I had fun raising you this time was or should be different.

It is different mom you have me and Luke. He is so hurt he burning food and tossing people out of dinner Lane told me that he waiting for you looks at the door hoping you would walk in. Go see Luke.

Little did they know that Emily was at the diner now talking to Luke telling him to go after her daughter and for some reason she loves him and said that he makes her happy she found her Richard in him with that she left. Luke locked to diner up and walked to the Crap Shake as Lorelai was walking to the diner the met in her door way he kissed her with passion on the lips.

Luke want are you doing here? I was leaving to see you

I love you Lorelai.

I love you too. There something you need to know

Is it Christopher?

No. I'm pregnant with our child.

Pregnant he said softly

Yes that way I was coming to see you to tell you.

He smiled and kissed her again.

The End!


End file.
